The Baby Lamb
The Baby Lamb & Friends Halloween Special: Part 1 is the 17th episode of Baby Lamb & Friends' first season as well as the first part in a 5-part Halloween special. It was posted on October 25, 2016. Summary Here am I back again with another spooky, okay not-so-spooky but seasonal Halloween video. This time, it's the Baby Lamb and Friends Halloween special, featuring all the characters preparing for Halloween and are getting tensed since its time they do their acts of bravery. Baby Lamb and his pals are dressed in crazy costumes, the Police 60047 Crew are making sure trick-or-treaters are safe, Bill and Mejax are getting hyped up for something supernatural to happen, and the Dark Slayer is planning to scare everybody. This is part one, part two will await thee. Until then, Happy Halloween to all! Plot The Count Von Count is the host of the Halloween special as he introduces the story. It starts with Bill and Mejax stealing around a pumpkin patch. Mejax shows his love for Halloween because they get to dress up as people they're not, scare people with no guilt, and demanding candy from strangers. Bill is bored as he finds it too repetitive and instead wants something scary and supernatural to occur like in the Halloween movies just to test his bravery. They notice a pumpkin that's shaped like Mickey Mouse and use it as a spot to tell spooky ghost stories until The Dark Slayer scares them and catches them off guard. He laughs at them, declaring himself the official Halloween scarer and plans to scare every character. The next day, people are excited for Halloween as Captol City is decoraed for the occasion. Mark decides to give his crew jobs for Halloween. Derek thinks he's gonna let them trick-or-treat, but Mark says they're not because adults do not trick-or-treat since that's for children. Derek told Mark adults are never too old for candy, but Mark said if they want to get candy, they could just buy it. The jobs that Mark wants the crew to do are to catch anyone TP-ing or egging people's houses on Halloween night. He also teases Derek for being scared on Halloween and not wanting to come out of the fort during Halloween every year. Derek tries to say otherwise that he's no longer scared of anything, until thunder and lighting terrifies him. Later that evening, Baby Lamb is dressed up in his costume for Halloween and wants to see what his friends' costumes are. He admires Cow and Alphabet Pal's costumes, confuses Donny's Donald Duck costume for Popeye, and Ricky's Donald Trump costume is criticized. Characters *Count Von Count *Bill *Mejax *Dark Slayer *Mark *Patricia *Marvin *Aaron *Derek *Baby Lamb *Cow *Donny Dolphin *Alphabet Pal *Ricky Bowers Trivia *Although "Summer Halloween" was technically the first Halloween-themed episode, this is the first legitimate Halloween special to take place in October during the Halloween season. *The costumes the characters are dressed up as include: **Baby Lamb dressed as Michael Jackson **Cow dressed as Patrick Star **Alphabet Pal dressed up as Blossom (from The Powerpuff Girls) **Donny dressed up as Donald Duck **Ricky dressed as Donald Trump The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Specials